


I've Got A Family Now

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: Cleaning Out the Que [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Two strangers meet on a train and one sees the opportunity to get rid of a stalker ex.Or.Dean and Castiel meet on a train and it's love at first sight.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cleaning Out the Que [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408027
Comments: 8
Kudos: 182





	I've Got A Family Now

* * *

Dean sipped at the beer in his hand and closed his eyes. He’d finally settled in at his new place, everything was unpacked and put away and...and emptier than he remembered. Maybe it was because he’d left his family behind, maybe it was because he hadn’t started his new job yet, or made friends, or really talked to anyone but the place didn’t feel like home. 

He sighed to himself and let his head fall back against the cushioned recliner.

A memory flooded his mind, one that brought him peace, made him smile, made everything drift away. If only for a few moments. He often found himself thinking back on it, trying everything he could to recapture it. The smell of cinnamon and honey, the sound of the train wheels flying over the track, the soft sniffles from the blonde-haired, blue eyed beauty beside him, and  _ Cas. _

Cas was...he was something Dean couldn’t forget but also, over time, had faded into what he was starting to believe was just a fantasy. If it wasn’t for the folded up picture he kept in his wallet, he’d have already convinced himself he was making it into something _ bigger _ than it was, that he should let go of the big blue eyes that haunted his thoughts and move on and settle down with some  _ other _ Omega. 

Dean smiled as the nostalgia of it all, took him back. 

  
  
  


**_“Hi there, I’m Dean Winchester. What’s your name?”_ **

**_Claire sniffed, her hand rubbing at her nose and mouth, “Claire,” she said quietly._ **

**_Castiel jerked a little when he heard the girl speak up and opened his mouth to scold her for talking to a stranger but the man looked so kind. Not to mention beautiful but that was not the point._ **

**_“Oh, I apologize if she’s interrupted anything, she’s not feeling very well and hasn’t been able to nap,” Castiel frowned, brushing his fingers through Claire’s blonde curls._ **

**_“Nah, she’s fine. I was just sitting here thinking how awesome it would be to have someone to talk about faeries with, do you like faeries Claire?” Dean asked, smiling as the girls eyes went wide._ **

**_All at once Claire forgot she didn’t feel good and she scooted closer to Dean, “Oh my Gosh, yes! And, and mermaids! I wanna be one but daddy says I can’t do swim classes yet,” Claire pouted._ **

**_“Pshht, you’ll be a mermaid in no time, I’m sure...but you should listen to your dad I bet he knows what he’s doin’,” Dean said, and Claire nodded in agreement even though she still seemed a little sad that she couldn’t be a mermaid right then. “What about books, do you like books? I have one about faeries,” Dean said, sing-songing the last word to build her anticipation._ **

**_“I like the pictures,” she said, making a face. Castiel barked out a laugh and then quickly covered his mouth._ **

**_“Sorry, I’ve been trying to get her to like reading for months now. I even wrote her one and she still made a face at it,” he chuckled, shaking his head. Claire gave him a bright smile and he couldn’t help but lean down to kiss her forehead._ **

**_“Hmm...guess me and Mr..?” Dean asked, looking up at the gorgeous man across from him, sighing a bit internally that he’d missed his opportunity._ **

**_“C-”_ **

**_“Mr. Novak!” Claire giggled. Castiel laughed and rolled his eyes playfully, gently tickling her sides._ **

**_“Castiel, Castiel Novak.”_ **

**_“Okay, looks like me and Mr. Novak here are going to have to have this really awesome book, all to ourselves,” Dean said, pointedly not looking at Claire as he pulled the ‘ancient looking tome’ from his bag. Really, Charlie had a bit of a crafting spree and created some hella cool stuff, including binding the book he currently had in his hand. Before he left, Dean gave her a stack of cash and begged her to get him enough to turn his new classroom into middle earth and she’d come through in spades._ **

**_“Oh wow, that’s beautiful,” Castiel gasped._ **

**_Claire let out a squeak, “I-I might like that one! Please Mr. Win...Dean...please can I see the book too?” she asked._ **

**_“It doesn’t have that many pictures…” Dean said, putting on a sad face as he looked down at her. She was about the cutest thing he’d ever seen, then again all kids around that age were friggin’ adorable._ **

**_“That’s okay! I might still like it!” She said, biting her lip._ **

**_Castiel smiled brightly and felt his throat tighten when Dean opened the book, letting Claire practically crawl into his lap. It was about the cutest thing he’d ever seen in his life. His watched beeped next to him and he quickly brought out his pill bottle from his messenger bag to take his scent suppressants._ **

**_“Well have at it, tell me what you think...and if you have trouble with any of the words let me know,” Dean said, opening the book to its first official page before spreading it over Claire’s lap._ **

**_They played like that for a while, Claire contentedly reading and asking questions but soon the newness wore off and it was clear that she wasn’t feeling well again. She reached for Cas and he took her back quickly and Dean put his things away._ **

**_The crying got a little worse and Dean winced, Cas offered to leave and try to find an empty car but Dean just shook his head and said it was fine. He didn’t mind the crying but he sure hoped the little thing felt better soon._ **

**_His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out._ **

**_LISA--CRAZY typed neatly across the screen._ **

**_“I’m just going to apologize for this in advance, so… sorry.”_ **

**_Dean answered his phone, “Hi Lisa.”_ **

**_“Hello Dean. It’s nice to see you still know how to answer your phone,” she said._ **

**_Castiel glanced over and bit his lip. He could hear the female’s voice on the other end but the words Dean had said had him believing the woman could be an ex...maybe? Claire whined pitifully and he held her close trying to shush her._ **

**_“Well I tried not answering and yet, you’re still calling Lis. I thought our breakup was a mutual decision, you wanted out just as much as I did. Why can’t you just let go?” he asked shaking his head. “Look, I’ve tried to be nice about this but it’s been two years Lisa. I’ve moved on, I have a mate and a family now, can’t you hear my daughter crying?”_ **

**_Dean purposely did not look at what he imagined was surprise and shock on Cas’ face instead pulling his head down to the floor. “You are a nice girl Lis. you’ll find someone else but you gotta move on. I have.”_ **

**_“What? You already got some slut pregnant? Dean! I thought you just needed some time-”_ **

**_Castiel knew he was staring, his eyes wide as he watched Dean hung up on the screeching woman, “Um,” Castiel said. Even Claire had stopped crying and she was blinking up at Dean as well._ **

**_“Sorry...crazy ex,” Dean winced. “I promise I don’t usually lie to people but she’s...persistent. Actually, kinda why I’m here right now,” he chuckled._ **

**_“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear about your break up, though it seems from the screeching that might be a good thing,” Castiel laughed softly._ **

**_“She sounded mean,” Claire sniffled._ **

**_“Well I’m not perfect or anything but...yeah,” he said, a little relieved when Claire’s eyes fluttered shut just a few moments later._ **

**_“It’s been two years since we broke up, and over six months since I stopped answering the phone. Then she started showing up at my work and stuff it got pretty messy. But, I’ve got a job interview in Pontiac and I’m hoping to relocate.”_ **

**_Castiel’s heart fluttered, “Oh, that’s where we live. If you don’t mind me asking, where is it you’re interviewing?” he asked, repositioning Claire slowly until she was more comfortable and he sighed when she promptly fell asleep._ **

**_“Lincoln Elementary, I’m uh-I’m a teacher,” Dean said, rubbing nervously at his neck. People didn’t always respond well to Alphas working with kids or any job that was traditionally feminine or Omega oriented._ **

**_“That’s amazing,” Castiel said, a little disappointed that it wasn’t Claire’s school but that would have been a little too coincidental even for him, “I’m a writer,” he said, shrugging to hide the little flush of his cheeks._ **

**_“Oh that’s...that’s awesome. I love reading, if it’s not too personal can I ask what genre or what name you write under? Anything?” Dean asked, trying not to pry too much but he wanted to know more, Gods did he._ **

**_“Fantasy. Sci-Fi. Um… a little romance,” Castiel blushed again, keeping his laugh soft to not wake Claire, “The name I use C.J. Shurley. My English teacher back in high school was the only one to believe in me and my writing. Before he passed I had asked him if I could use his last name to honor him and he said yes,” Castiel said, giving Dean a sad smile._ **

**_“That’s...that’s really cool. I’ll have to look you up,” Dean grinned, chewing his lip. He added the pen name to a note in his phone and quickly put it back away._ **

**_“You said you wrote something for Claire, so you also do Children’s books, or was that one unpublished?”_ **

**_“It’s in the works to being published. Claire may not have loved it as much as I wanted but my editor’s children adored it so it should be out on the shelves within the year,” Castiel smiled, “It’s called The Day The Crayons Quit.”_ **

**_“Well I’ll be sure to pick it up for my kids, well...if I'm employed then,” Dean laughed and Cas laughed along with him. It felt nice._ **

  
  


Dean looks back on that day and kicks himself for not getting Cas’ number, for not doing something,  _ anything _ to see if the short ride they shared meant as much to the writer as it had to him. Probably not, it meant entirely way too much to Dean. 

Since that day he’d purchased one physical copy of every C. J. Shurley Novel he could get his hands on and almost all of the digital versions as well. He’d even bought two of the children’s books for his class and the audible for it because it was read by the author himself. 

That had probably been a low point for him, he’ll admit, but fuck if Cas didn’t sound just as amazing now. 

“Here Cas, my number is 815-555-7262, call me some time,” he whispered to himself in the empty hollowness of his new living room.

Dean took another sip of beer and sighed, there were few regrets in his life but that was definitely one of them. 

* * *

  
  


Castiel sighed as he signed the paperwork of the movers. He hated moving, especially since his last place had been so lovely and spacious. Normally Alphas didn’t bother him. They rarely ever made a move and even when he or another Omega was in heat it was just so normal,  _ usually, _ they would get offers to help out with food or taking care of chores. But then Nathan moved in next door. He was everything an Alpha wasn’t these days and became a little too fixated with Castiel. 

After restraining orders were put in place and the guy still persisted, Castiel decided to just move, hoping the Alpha wouldn’t follow. The place was smaller but the complex was still beautiful and very well taken care of. The manager promised to put him in a building that was quiet and for that Castiel was grateful. He was in the middle of writing the next in his Sookie Stackhouse series and he couldn’t afford any interruptions. Though his budding heat was going to put all of that on hold. He was grateful to have at least the couch, tv, and bed ready. 

Sighing heavily to himself he sunk down on the couch where his laptop sat open and the cursor blinking on the very empty chapter. The ideas were there, everything was plotted out and ready to go, he just needed to  _ write _ . There was also a new character he was going to be introducing and if they resembled a particular green-eyed alpha, only he knew about it.

Dean.

His scent had stained the inside of Castiel’s nose and brain. He’d barely gotten a whiff of it, nowhere near enough time to truly appreciate it before the man had to get off at his stop. Since then Castiel’s dreams were filled with Dean and though he only knew the man for an hour, he found himself missing the Alpha. It was so beyond strange to him that he tried in vain to forget about him entirely. 

Even Claire asked about him from time to time. His twin brother Jimmy had gotten all kinds of confused when Claire exclaimed that some strange Alpha had claimed them as family and Castiel had to quickly explain. And had to put up with his stupid brother laughing at him for not getting the man’s number. 

Castiel hated him sometimes.

He shut the laptop with a grunt and wiped at his damp forehead. His heat was starting and he still hadn’t eaten dinner. He was starving but didn’t want to stand over the stove to cook anything. That was when something utterly delicious wafted into his apartment and up his nose.

“Oh my Gods,” Castiel groaned, quickly getting up and without thinking, grabbed a bowl and hurried into the hall. He followed the scent to a few doors down and knocked.

Dean flipped the burgers before he realized he’d cooked way too many. Sammy wasn’t coming over for dinner and Charlie and Jo probably wouldn’t stop by either. It had become a bit of a habit for his place to be the hub of their little makeshift family and he’d packed it up and left them behind. 

It took him a minute to realize that one; yes, that knocking sound was on his door and two, who the hell was knocking if nobody knew where he was. 

He moved the food off of the stovetop and quickly headed for the door, just in case. 

When he opened it, Dean was fairly sure he’d entered an alternate fantasy universe or he was the luckiest SOB alive. “Cas?”

Castiel blinked slowly and then even slower a huge smile pulled at his lips, “Dean...wow, um, hi,” he laughed, wiping at his face and groaning at the sweat that was building, “Are...are you the one making whatever smells so good?”

“I’m frying burgers...so yes, did you just toucan sam to my door Cas? If I’d have known that would work I’d have made them...well no, this is my first night here but I’m glad it did.” 

Castiel shook his head, “It’s my first night here as well, I live a few doors down,” he said pointing down the hall. Dean made room and Castiel stepped inside, “Oh, I must warn you though I’m about to go in heat. Which, is why I followed the scent. I’m hungry and pathetic,” he laughed, holding up the plate in his hand and blushed.

“Come on in. Honestly, you’re doing me a favor,” Dean said as he closed the door behind Cas. “I’m used to making food for a few other people and my brain didn’t quite catch up to the fact that it was only me here tonight so…” he said, pointing toward the large grilling plate where there were six half-cooked patties. He quickly turned the heat back on and checked on the fries. They weren’t done yet so he still had a bit of time on them. 

“Ungh, I think I could actually eat three of them if you let me,” Castiel laughed, moving to sit down at the island so he could watch Dean. It felt almost like a dream, having Dean within a few feet from him. He pinched his thigh and hissed.

“Eat what you want, there’s more meat in the freezer if necessary,” Dean chuckled, nervously chewing his lip. He was hesitant but not for long, it certainly hadn’t done him any favors in the past. “Honestly...I’m just happy to see you. I’d feed you my kitchen if you wanted it.” 

A tension that Castiel didn’t know was there released between his shoulders and he sighed softly, “I thought it was just me,” he said in almost a whisper, “I’m really happy to see you too Dean.”

He smiled and it felt like something in his chest broke free and he was able to breathe again. “So it wasn’t just me then?’ 

Castiel shook his head, “No, not just you. I was too nervous to say anything then, seeing as how we just met but I wanted to. I’ve never felt that way towards anyone before.”

“Well that makes two of us,” Dean said. There was something in the air, hesitation maybe but something heated and sweet and it filled him up inside. Dean pulled himself away and moved toward the fridge. “Can I get you anything to drink? I don’t have a whole lot; beer, milk, coffee but I wouldn’t recommend that with burgers,” he added laughing nervously.

“Hmm, I should probably stay away from caffeine as it is. It doesn’t mix well with heats,” Castiel laughed, “I’ll take some water,” he said, watching as Dean hurried to get him a glass. It was nice and cold in his hand and he pressed it against his forehead for a moment. The fever was growing and soon he’d be curled up in a ball. He wanted to eat first though so the fetal position could wait a few more minutes.

“Medium well okay on the burgers?” Dean asked, as he gently stuck a thermometer into the center of the largest patty. 

“Sounds wonderful. I’m so sorry to sound needy but do you have any popsicles?” he asked.

Dean chewed on his cheek. “I don’t but I do have this…” 

“It’s cold and peanut butter, I’ll take it,” Castiel grinned, taking the offered container of Dibs ice cream. He popped a couple into his mouth without another word and groaned, “Thank you so much.”

“No problem. I told you, you could clean my kitchen out and I’d still be grateful to just see you again...honestly, I’m still wondering if I passed out and this is all a dream.” 

Dean scooped the patties off of the grill and onto a paper towel covered plate before checking the fries again, almost golden brown just a couple more minutes. “I’ll bring everything in, just have a seat on the couch and relax.” 

“I feel the same by the way,” Castiel said a little shyly. He hesitantly reached out to squeeze at Dean’s wrist before he was scampering off into the living room. It was nice and orderly with a rather large TV mounted on the wall. On either side were pretty good sized bookcases, one with actual books while the other had movies. Castiel went to the books first and felt his jaw drop open. 

He always had a hope to see his own book on someone’s shelf, not every single one of them! Even his children’s book was there. Castiel brushed his fingers over the spines and felt himself smile wide enough his cheeks hurt.

Dean gathered all the stuff from his fridge that could feasibly be added to the burgers, including leftover bacon from the previous morning. He heated that up quickly and put everything else out on a small platter before finally pulling the crispy fries from the oven. When he had everything he thought they would need, he carried it all into the living room and sat it down on his well-worn coffee table, it was one of the few furniture pieces he’d brought with him. 

“Here we go, there’s plenty so don’t be shy. Especially when it comes to the fries cause they’re not very good when they’re cold,” Dean offered, handing him a couple of the toasted rolls to get started. 

“Thank you,” Castiel said and quickly made up his plate. They were finishing off their first burgers when Castiel looked over at the bookcase again, “Did you enjoy them?’ he asked and then popped a few fries into his mouth.

It took a minute for Dean to realize what Cas was talking about but when he did a rush of heat flooded his face and he was sure he resembled something like a tomato. He’d completely forgotten about his stalker collection. “I uh--you’re not weirded out?” 

Castiel shook his head, “Not at all. It’s sweet,” he said with a little smile, “Did you read them?”

“Of course, I-I loved them. I mean I have my favorites but not a single one was disappointing,” Dean said, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I may or may not have the digital copies too…”

Castiel’s eyes widened and laughed, “Well then, that’s just not fair,” he said, taking a bite and letting the tension build a little between them, “You at least had the sound of my voice. I had just a memory of your smile in my head,” he teased.

“Well, I’ll remember that maybe leave you a voicemail later,” he said, chuckling a bit at the thought. “Oh I meant to ask, how’s Claire?” 

“She’s good, from what I hear she likes her teachers but still to this day she wishes a certain man on the train had been her teacher,” Castiel said.

Dean’s face scrunched up in confusion but then he just felt sad. It was pretty uncommon for the Omega parent to not have full custody of the child but he guessed it did happen from time to time. “From what you hear? You um, do you not get to see her that much?” 

“Once or twice a week. Depending on if she needs a babysitter or not,” Castiel shrugged but froze when he saw the distress so plainly on Dean’s face, “What’s wrong?”

“Cas...I’m sorry. I-you deserve better. She’s a great kid…” 

Dean didn’t know how to respond to that, he couldn’t imagine that for himself, only having rare opportunities to see his kid, to influence them...it wasn’t fair. 

“I don’t-” Castiel’s eyes widened and he instantly put his food down to gently grip Dean’s arm, “Dean, Claire’s not my daughter. She’s my niece,” he said. He couldn’t fault Dean for believing it, she was his twin brother’s daughter after all and had the Novak blue eyes. 

“Oh-oh, that’s-that’s good to hear actually. I mean I like Claire but, y’know-for a while there I thought you were mated,” Dean said, swallowing. “It wasn’t until I read an interview you gave that I uh, realized that might not be the case.” 

“So...no mate then?” 

Castiel softly, “No, I’ve been single for a while now. What about you? That ex of yours still stalking you?” he asked.

“Changed my address and my phone number, actually. So...I’m not sure.” 

Dean chuckled, moving forward to stack another spatula full of fries onto Cas’ plate beside his second burger. He also realized the water glass was getting low, “Do you want a refill?” 

“Sure, I can get it though,” he said and followed Dean into the kitchen. Now that he knew for certain that this Alpha was, in fact, single and seemed to be just interested as Castiel was, there was a whole new tension between them. It wasn’t stressful but almost felt comforting, especially when Dean would “accidentally” bump into him. 

Castiel got his drink refilled and they returned back to the couch where Castiel sat a little closer to Dean. The stronger his heat would become, the more touchy-feely he would get. Alphas would normally feed off of it and even the burliest of them would be reduced to wanting to cuddle. 

When all the food was consumed, Castiel leaned back against the couch with a tired groan, “That was the best thing I have eaten in weeks.”

Dean smiled, preening a little at the praise. “Well my door is always open, you said uh, you said your heat is coming? Do you-um Do you need anything?” 

“Mmhmm, it’s gonna start any moment now,” Castiel sighed, letting his eyes close for a moment, “Well if you’re willing, would you like to join me? I don’t know how big your bed is but mine is huge,” he smiled.

Dean’s eyes went wide and his heart spiked instantly, “You mean-uh what exactly do you mean, Cas?” 

Castiel snorted, maybe only one of them was feeling the snuggly side of his heat, “Well, for right now at least I just really want to cuddle with you. Maybe later something else could happen and I’ll tell you right now, I’m not even gonna try to fight that urge if it comes,” he said with a smirk.

“If you’re sure…” Dean said though he was still feeling a little hesitant. He would love to cuddle up with Cas and hold him for as long as the Omega would allow but the _ more _ part scared him a bit. Sure, he was ten kinds of interested in the guy but he didn’t want to do anything that could potentially mess with their future, or at least the future he hoped they’d have together. 

“My bed is plenty big but if you’ll be more comfortable in your own space, we can go there. I don’t mind either way.” 

Castiel took Dean’s hand and held it in his own for a few minutes. The warmth of the Alpha’s skin was soothing, even if his own was feverish it still felt good, “I stopped taking my suppressants a couple of days ago, do I smell good to you?” he asked nonchalantly. He’d been with a few Alphas that didn’t have delicious scents and though the sex had been satisfactory, Castiel couldn’t completely enjoy it. Dean’s was earthy, almost like fresh-cut grass or the air right after a thunderstorm and Castiel yearned for more of it. He sat up slowly, not wanting to spook Dean and moved a little closer, “May I Dean?” he asked looking at Dean’s neck.

“Do you smell-you’re kidding me right? You smell like a friggin’ wet dream, but I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable so I didn’t push...and yeah, of course,” he said, opening his arms and tilting his neck to the side so that the Omega could draw in as much of his scent as he wanted. 

Castiel blushed and quickly crawled over, pushing his head into the crook of Dean’s neck to take in a deep pull of his scent. It was perfect, it was home and mate. He wanted to wrap it around him like a giant blanket and never come back out. It was then he felt his heat completely slip the cracks and he hugged around Dean’s shoulders, “We can go to your room,” he mumbled against Dean’s shoulder.

Dean didn’t even hesitate, he just lifted Cas from the couch and carried him through the small hallway and into his room. “Hold on tight,” he said before dropping one hand to quickly tug down the edge of the comforter before he pulled it back. He eased Castiel down onto the bed and smiled at him. “Are you comfortable like this or do you want me to loan you something a little softer?” 

“Some pants if you have some extra,” Castiel said and started to tug off his clothes. Dean stood staring at him for a moment and Castiel retaliated by throwing his shirt at the Alpha’s face. Which only served for the Alpha to bury his nose in the cloth. Castiel blushed and shook his head, “Silly Alpha.”

“Ungh, I’mma have to have that shit bottled,” Dean grinned. He reached into his dresser and pulled out the softest pajamas he could find, keeping in mind not to give the guy anything flannel, he was already fevered. Then, even though Cas didn’t ask for it, Dean pulled out his well worn AC/DC shirt and offered it as well. “You don’t have to wear the shirt if you don’t want but it’s thin and soft.” 

“Thank you,” Castiel said, pulling the shirt on, as well as the pants. They were clean but underneath the detergent was the faint scent of Dean. And he was completely fine with that, “Thankfully I don’t have...a lot of the same ‘ _ issues’ _ as some Omegas might,” he said with a flush to his cheeks.

“Oh? Like what?” Dean asked, grateful he was off for the day and hadn’t bothered to change out of his sweats. He slid into his side of the bed and waited for Cas to get comfortable so he could wrap around him. 

Castiel normally slept on his stomach but for optimal snuggling, he rolled over onto his side and Dean immediately suckered right up to his back. There was not an inch of space between their bodies and even then, Castiel tugged the Alpha closer, “Mmm, this feels amazing,” he sighed and tilted his head so Dean could get his own fill of his scent.

“A lot of Omegas have um...a copious amount of slick during their heats. It sounds great in theory but it can be quite humiliating if the Alpha teases them for it,” Castiel explained.

“Oh that’s...I mean I’m glad that you’re comfortable and your body works for you the way you want it to but it’s a dick move for someone to do that...I mean, especially if that’s your mate. You don’t do that shit to your mate.” 

Dean squeezed a little around Cas’ middle, just to remind himself that it was real, that it was happening, and that not everything he’d experienced in the last couple hours had been a dream. 

“Mmhmm,” Castiel sighed, his eyes already starting to droop, “I was with a few Omegas who had that issue during their heats. It broke my heart seeing them all embarrassed about it. I have an Alpha friend who basically lives for that kind of thing so I usually set them up with him. By the end of their heat they usually have a bit more confidence about it,” Castiel snickered. Thinking of his good-hearted but just a tad bit slutty best friend Benny always made him smile. 

“That’s really cool, just makes me think there’s probably more Alphas out there just like him, I hope those Omegas aren’t staying with assholes just because they don’t know any better,” Dean said, unable to resist sticking his nose in against Cas’ neck and taking a deep breath. It was perfect, the sweet and spicy scents mingled together in a way that quickly had his heart racing. 

“I hope so too,” Castiel said, wiggling back, “I’m glad I have a snuggly Alpha. The majority of the time this is all I wanna do during my heats,” he said as his body relaxed, almost melting into the mattress.

“As long as you’re happy,” Dean said, his eyes starting to droop a little. “Mmm, maybe a nap and then I’m going to make you something awesome for dessert.” 

“I like chocolate….and raspberries...so good,” Castiel mumbled and promptly fell asleep.

Dean smiled to himself and rubbed his foot against Cas’, just another reminder. He really hoped that all of this wasn’t gone when he woke up. 

* * *

  
  


Dean woke up surrounded by the scent of home and mate and warmth. It felt amazing and he smiled brighter than he knew he had in a long time. He gently untangled himself from Cas, letting the Omega sleep as he stepped into the bathroom, took a leak, and washed his hands. 

When that was finished, he headed to the kitchen and grabbed the raspberry jam that his mom had made for him before he left. He was more than a little grateful that he’d already done his grocery shopping for the week; especially when he remembered all the produce he got at the farmer’s market; including fresh raspberries. 

He got to work making the chocolate cake from scratch, melting a mix of rich dark chocolate, and creamy milk chocolate before adding it into the wet ingredients and folding in the dry. It took him about an hour to get the cakes baked up and chilled enough to stack. After he topped the bottom round in raspberry jam, Dean had the idea to mix up some peanut butter frosting to go between the layers as well. Soon, he’d stacked four layers together and was ready to cover it all in a smooth, silky chocolate frosting. 

Castiel woke up slowly, his body immediately searching out for Dean before he could even open his eyes fully. The bed was empty next to him but the glorious smell coming from the kitchen told him exactly where his Alpha was. He got up and stretched out his sore muscles and then padded out to the kitchen. 

"Hello Dean," Castiel said through a yawn. 

“Hey sleepy head, give me just a few more minutes. I’m about to rock your world,” he grinned, adding a heaping glob of frosting onto the top of the cake. He spun the turntable around and spread it out with a spatula before adding a ring of fresh raspberries to the top.

Castiel blinked a few times and looked between the cake and Dean. 

"You… you made that for me?" He asked stepping closer to get a better look. It smelled divine and Castiel had a crazy urge to shove his whole face into it. 

“Well you should probably share but yes, I made it for you. Just wait till we open it up,” Dean smirked reaching for a couple of saucers and a knife to plate a piece for each of them. He smiled when he heard a soft gasp as he pulled out the first slice.

"Is it possible to orgasm from food? Cause I think I'm going to," Castiel grumbled, wiping at his mouth. He was full-on drooling and couldn't even find it in himself to care. There was peanut butter. And chocolate. And raspberries. All three of his favorite things rolled into one that was  _ cake.  _ Castiel took a bite and let his head fall back, "Yep… Foodgasm happening in my mouth right now. "

Dean chuckled, “I had a cherry pie like that once, probably still the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” 

“I’m glad you like it. It would be a shame to go through all this if you didn’t even enjoy it,” Dean added softly, reaching into the fridge and grabbing the half-gallon of milk he’d bought earlier. “Do you want some?” 

"Wease," Castiel said through a mouthful of cake. It was so rich and thick it was getting stuck to the roof of his mouth. He greedily accepted the milk and nearly chugged the whole glass. 

"So good, thank you," he laughed wiping at his mouth. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Dean said but he was pretty sure he just fell a little more in love with the Omega. “Eat up, there’s plenty and then if you’re interested...I can um...show you something.” 

Castiel wiggled his eyebrows and snorted, “Show me somethin huh?” he teased and then proceeded to shove a huge piece into his mouth, “Oh fu awd,” he grumbled.

Dean laughed but took a bite himself and closed his eyes to savor the taste. It was pretty damn good if he did say so himself, especially considering he wasn’t entirely confident of how the raspberry jam would mix with the peanut butter frosting but it had turned out a lot better than he’d planned; it helped that his mom’s jam was more on the tart side than the sweet, which meant the sugar content wasn’t overpowering. 

They finished up, Dean being put through ten kinds of torture as Cas made one sinful noise after the next but he controlled himself, it wasn’t even difficult when losing control meant doing something that might hurt or scare Cas. 

“Okay so...before I give you this,” he said, holding the well-worn notebook tightly against his chest. “You have to promise me you’re not gonna think I’m a crazy stalker or something, I uh, put this together hoping that one day I’d be able to see you again and...here we are.” 

Castiel smiled softly and held up his hand, “I promise.”

“Alright, then...you asked me what I thought of your books earlier...here,” Dean said, practically shoving the small journal into Cas’ hands before he took a seat on the other end of the couch feeling heat chase up his spine to his neck. 

Castiel looked at Dean curiously and then slowly opened the cover of the notebook. His breath got caught in his throat. The very first page had the title of his very first book and each line of the page was filled with Dean's thoughts. Questions, statements, quotes, music inspirations for scenes...there was so much. Some books had a dozen pages some only a few. All in all, the entire thing was beautiful and Castiel was speechless. No one had ever done anything like this. He’d gone on book tours and met his fans but none presented him with a gift like this. 

“Oh...Dean,” he said softly, tracing his fingers over a drawing Dean had done of Miss Sookie Stackhouse herself, “This...this is beyond amazing.”

“I just-I don’t know, I know it sounds stupid but some part of me thought that if I kept going, kept writing, kept adding to it that someday, I’d be able to see you again and show you everything,” Dean said, rubbing at his neck. He felt a little awkward but he tried to push it down. He chuckled softly and continued, “Now that you’re here and you’re seeing it...it’s kind of embarrassing.” 

“Oh, please don’t be embarrassed,” Castiel laughed softly, moving across the couch so he could snuggle up against Dean’s side, “I love it so much. I still would like to  _ talk _ to you about what you thought but having this...means a lot to me,” he said hugging the notebook to his chest.

“I’m not usually very good at the words thing, it’s a little easier with kids; I don’t know, maybe because they’re less judgy or at least more honest about it,” he said with a small laugh. “But I wanted to find a way to show you how-how it felt, to have even just a piece of you still with me.” 

“Thank you Dean,” he said and gently placed the notebook on the coffee table, “I’m here now though,” he said, just a slight bit cheekily and returned to Dean’s side, his head resting on the Alpha’s chest.

“I know that I just woke up a little while ago but it’s still kind of hard to believe,” he said, gently squeezing at Cas’ hand. He leaned forward and dropped a kiss to the top of the Omega’s head and hoped with everything he had that it really was, real. 

“It does seem all too dream like doesn't it?” Castiel laughed softly. When he felt Dean nod, he sat up a bit and pinched the Alpha’s cheek. When he jerked back in surprise Castiel snorted, “Not a dream Alpha. I had to pinch myself during dinner.”

Dean grinned, “Well then you can just consider me the luckiest Alpha on the planet,” he said, tilting Cas’ chin up until he could see the swirls of blue in his eyes. “I’m going to kiss you now if that’s okay.” 

“I am totally fi-” Castiel laughed a little when Dean cut him off with a press of his lips. He let his eyes flutter shut as they languidly kissed. It never got too heated but Castiel did find himself laying back on the couch with Dean hovering over him. He’d never felt more comfortable during a make-out session than he did right then. He scratched his nails along Dean’s scalp and smiled when a soft moan vibrated along his lips.

Dean was sure the taste of Cas would be wonderful on its own, but he was tasting Cas and the slight hint of cake on his tongue. It was the most intoxicating thing he’d ever experienced and he hoped Cas didn’t want to stop any time soon. There was a thrum of energy running through his veins that made him feel as if he were invincible and it was addictive as hell. 

Castiel hummed and parted his lips, allowing for the kiss to go deeper. If he thought it was good before, this just amped up to fucking fantastic in two seconds. The heat simmering under his skin was spiking and where he honestly wouldn’t mind spending the night wrestling under the sheets with Dean, deep down Castiel had a feeling Dean would.

“Dean, Dean wait,” he gasped as the Alpha kissed along his neck.

Instantly, he pulled back. “What, what’s wrong?” 

“We need to have an uncomfortable conversation here,” Castiel huffed out, he grabbed at Dean’s shoulders to keep him in place, “I like you. I know you like me. I know it’s kinda rushed seeing as how we reconnected the day my heat started but if you’re wanting it as well, I’d really like you to be my Alpha,” he said.

“I-” Dean didn’t know what to say. Well, part of him did, part of him wanted to say hell yes and carry Cas off to bed. He didn’t want to be away from the Omega even for another moment but he knew that doing this, would be pushing ahead at full steam and he was scared that things might not end up where he hoped if they rushed it all. 

“I’d really like that, Cas. I would. But...I think for now, maybe it’s better to wait, take some time to actually get to know one another,” he said, slowly backing off the Omega until he was sitting on the couch arm and Cas wasn’t caged between him and the cushions anymore. “As much as I want to think that you’re-that we’re-I don’t know, meant to be or whatever. We’ve actually only spent a few hours together. I’m not trying to make light of what happened on the train, even then I thought you could be my-mine, but there’s no rush, right? No reason we have to jump into it and I don’t want there to be any regrets later.” 

Castiel nodded, “I know. That’s why I wanted to talk before this went any further. Regardless if all we do is cuddle during my heat, I’ll still want you to be my Alpha,” he said, taking Dean’s hand in his own, “I can’t wait to get to know you though. C’mon,” he said and rose up from the couch. He led the way back to Dean’s room where they resumed their earlier positions from their nap but this time, Castiel was facing Dean. Just having the Alpha near enough to touch soothed the heat under his skin and sighed softly, “Alright, tell me your most embarrassing story,” he said with a wide grin.

  
  



End file.
